mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World
|genre = Platform |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E PEGI: 3+ PFLC: G |platforms = Game Boy Advance |manual = |media = 32-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = Super Mario Advance (2001) |nxtgame = Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) }} Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World is a remake of Super Mario World for the Game Boy Advance. The game centers around Mario, with the help of Yoshi, rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser on Dinosaur Island. Notable Differences * Princess Toadstool is called Princess Peach in this version. * Luigi isn't a color palette swap of Mario any more, he has alternative pixels handles similar to Super Mario Bros. 2. * As with Super Mario Advance, there is a remake of the arcade Mario Bros., which also contains multiplayer support. *Yoshi's arms aren't orange anymore. Items and Power-Ups In Super Mario Advance 2, the player can pick up many items: Power Ups Cape Feather - A feather gives Mario and Luigi the ability to fly by way of a cape. Super Mushroom - A mushroom makes Mario and Luigi get bigger and stronger. Fire Flower - A fire flower gives Mario and Luigi the power to throw fireballs. Yoshi Egg - A Yoshi Egg allows Mario and Luigi the ability to ride on a Yoshi. Yoshi can also eat certain Koopas to grant him certain powers. i.e., eating a yellow Koopa allows him to ground pound, eating a red Koopa allows him to shoot three podoboo-like fireballs, and eating a blue Koopa allows him to fly. Items 1-Up Mushroom - Gives the player an extra life. Key and Keyhole - If the player finds the key and puts it in the keyhole, they can go to secret levels. P-Balloon - When Mario or Luigi touches the balloon, they will inflate like a balloon and can float around to get to new areas. P-Switches - Touching the blue P-Switch will turn Blocks into coins or vice versa. Touching the silver P-Switch will turn all enemies except Lakitu into silver coins. Regional differences Title screens An insignificant difference is that the 2001 from the Japanese version changed to 2002 in the international version, as they were released in different years. A significant difference is that in the Japanese version, the logo is detailed like in Super Mario Advance. In the North American and European versions, it is only the logo, having it lazily done. This trend continued in all of the later sequels. Game selection The Japanese version had the Super Mario World text shaded purple and with lighter colors, along with the Japanese text from the old Super Mario World logo. There is also Japanese text on the Mario Bros. Super Mario World Title Screen Strangely enough, the graphic designers for the game had trouble installing the Japanese logo in the Super Mario World title screen. They used the International one instead. A few other differences can be seen; the "TM" is bigger in the Japanese version and are from top and bottom. Also, the "SUPER MARIO WORLD" text is recolored. The 2001 and 2002 year difference is also seen. See also *''Super Mario World'' Gallery External links * Super Mario Advance 2 at GameSpot * [http://tcrf.net/Super_Mario_World:_Super_Mario_Advance_2 Super Mario Advance 2's article on The Cutting Room Floor.] de:Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 fr:Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 pl:Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 da:Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 no:Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 A Category:Games released for the Game Boy Advance